Digimon: Digidestenies
by Skittykat501
Summary: Skitty M. Gardivoir is deemed 'The weirdest person ever' by all the kids at her school. But what happens when while in detention, she and eight other kids get sucked into the Digital World and learn they have to save it? Join them and their digimon as they save both worlds. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Meeting New Friends

**Oh my Arceus! Another digimon fan fiction! Look, I always wanted to go on a digimon adventure and bring my friends (even if they hate digimon) along. So with that said, flames will be used by the digidestened to make smores and we will all be happy. I don't own digimon or the theme song I'm using (Strange by Jasan Radford) I tweaked it a bit. If there is a resemblance to any place, or person living or alive (Besides digimon and my OC representing me) it is coincidental. Enjoy!**

(Awesome fiddle intro played by Skitty with a black back round)

Hey!

It really doesn't matter what you try

It's getting even harder to deny

'Cause reality has just said good-bye

Di-di-di-digimon…

It's getting stranger and then

It's getting harder to win

It's getting digital then

It's starts happening all over again

It's getting stranger and then

It's getting harder to win

It's getting digital then

It's starts happening all over again

(Ends on a fiddle low note)

"Today, we have a pop quiz!" says , the history teacher at Xanderville Learning School in Xanderville Florida. Almost all of the kids groaned at this. Comments came from the students in the room.

"WHAT!"

"But you didn't tell us!"

"No!"

"My grade is bad enough!"

"Oh Gosh!"

"Hooray!"

That one 'hooray' came from, as the kids there would say, the weirdest girl alive. Her name? Skitty M. Gardivoir. She wears a purple t-shirt with a pink heart on it, a hot-pink leather jacket reaching her hips, black jeans with a chain hanging down, white boots, a hot-pink, fingerless leather glove on her right hand, a sapphire pendant in the shape of a heart, and a head band with pink leopard cat ears and a matching tail attached to a sparkling dark blue belt on her jeans. She has tan skin and long, dark brown hair. She is so different from everyone else. She doesn't watch football nor understand it, she LIKES school (with the exception of other languages), and most of all, and this has been proven, she is the only one in the entire school who likes digimon. She doesn't get picked on but is avoided. To be honest, she wants friends but still wants to be herself.

Wait, I lied. There is this one boy who has a crush on her but he keeps it a secret from everyone else. Byron Icaris. He's a sweet boy who does well in all classes. Fitting in is not a problem as well. He has a sweeter-vest with a green/red diamonds on it with a light blue dress-shirt under it. He has aqua blue jeans with a light brown belt and black sneakers. He is quite pale with a few freckles on his face and black, curly hair. He sometimes tries to talk to Skitty but his friends take him away to hang out before he gets the chance. He hopes one day he will be alone with Skitty to say how he feels.

Out of that group is Byron's twin brother, Cameron Icaris. They are not identical in both mind and appearance. Cameron has curly, dark brown hair with tan skin. He isn't the best in school. His best subject is most likely Language Arts. He wears a black t-shirt with light blue stars on the short sleeves, baggy kakis that go to his knees, white sneakers, and sunglasses so black you can't see through to his eyes when he wears them. As tough as he seems he's pretty weak. His friends can rely on him for anything that's not academic.

After the pop quiz the bell rings indicating the end of school. That is, everyone who doesn't have detention. Skitty, Byron, and Cameron are three of those people. As they enter the room they see six other students, all 7th graders like themselves except for one 8th grader and one 2nd grader. The teacher must have taken a break.

Georgia Virginia, the only other girl in the room, is a very smart 8th grader being the president of the National Junior Honor Society. She had tan skin, hazel brown, short hair, and blue braces. She wore a white blouse with a light pink tie, a red lace skirt, and brown dress shoes. She is known as the smartest girl in school.

Georgia has a little brother who is in the room as well. Gabe Virginia, the 2nd grader of the room. He's a cute little boy with lighter skin then his sister but the same color hair. He has a dark blue t-shirt with a clownfish on it, green camo shorts, and red sneakers. He's pretty kind as he was the only one to greet Skitty when she came in.

Another boy in the class is Scotty Gold. He's quiet as many some times forget what he sounds like. He has very curly, light brown hair and pale skin. He has a blue t-shirt with pure white snowflakes dotted all around it. He has midnight blue jeans with a white belt, white long boots, light blue fingerless gloves, and an aqua blue baseball cap. He is still accepted by the kids thanks to his giving nature.

Then there's Carter Jeffery. If you looked up "Number 1 Xanderville Stallions' fan', he should be there. He wears a sports jersey that is red and blue. It has the number '43' on the back along with the name 'Chuck Paddington', the top quarterback of the Stallions. He had black jeans, and yellow sneakers. He has tan skin and dirty blond, curly hair. Even if the team he's rooting for is losing he keeps on until it's over.

There's also Brick Valentine, a pale boy with a few freckles on his face, and strait blond hair. He wears a deep blue t-shirt, a yellow leather jacket, red jeans, black sneakers, and a green wristband on his left wrist. He is the one who is the most creeped out by Skitty with her ability to stare at something for a full 5 minutes with out blinking. But besides that he is barley afraid of any thing.

Last but not least, there's Felix Chainberlyn. And yes, he is the history teacher's son and a history buff, mainly in the old western times. He has dirty blond, curly hair and tan skin with a small dark spot on his left cheek. He wears a red t-shirt with an unbuttoned dark brown vest, blue boot-cut jeans, black cowboy boots, a brown cowboy hat, and yellow fingerless gloves. He is basically your modern cowboy. He often helps and guides others who are struggling. However he is a little aggressive.

Skitty, Byron and Cameron sat down in three empty desks. There was a silence in the room for 10 minutes before Skitty spoke up "So… I'm here because I dropped one of the school computers and it broke. What are you guys here for?"

No one said anything. Gabe looked around and said, "I'm only here because my sister is. My mom doesn't want to use the car twice."

"Oh yeah." Cameron turns around to face Georgia "How does the president of the NJHS get detention."

"I ran in the hallway and got caught by a strict teacher. I plan to stop after I get out of here."

Cameron rolls his eyes and says "I'm here because I got an F- on the math test."

Felix says, "I'm here because I got in a fight with Brick."

"I'm here because I got in a fight with Felix"

Byron says, "I'm here because of the same reason Gabe is here."

"I'm here because I was framed by Kenny Dromus. I didn't vandalize the school!" says Scotty

"I don't understand why I'm here!" yells Carter

"You threw a chair when someone said The Stallions lost last night!" says Brick.

"What? I'm an emotional fan!"

"Guys." Quietly says Georgia "We're in detention, not homeroom." Felix rolls his eyes, stands up and goes to the teacher's computer. "Wha- Hey! What are you doing?"

"Obviously, I'm changing the computer time so when the teacher comes back, she lets us out early." He answers as he types away at the computer.

Carter leans towards Byron and says, "I bet that the teacher comes in and catches him."

Before Byron could respond Felix yells "Holy crap! What the heck!"

Everyone gets up and goes to watch what happened. The screen was static and white. Static and white. This repeated. "Great." Started Scotty "You broke it."

"Well, I don't know what happened! This just started happening!"

The screen then turned pure white and nine devices came out and landed in the children's hands. Skitty's was blue, Felix's was white, Carter's was yellow, Byron's was magenta, Cameron's was gray, Georgia's was purple, Gabe's was pink, Scotty's was green, and Brick's was orange. "What are they?" asked Carter.

"Looks like a Tamogachi thing." chimed Gabe

"Oh…My…Arceus…" Skitty slowly said.

"What?" Asked Brick

"These look just like the D-Arcs, the digivice of digimon season three!"

It's silent for a moment. Cameron starts shaking Skitty "Digimon do not exist! Get that threw your think skull!"

The screen went static again. A deep voice of a man coming from the computer saying "Gaomon, Dobermon, Armadillomon, Dorumon, Elecmon, Salamon, Commandramon, Kudamon, and Lunamon."

The screen was pure white again only this time, nine white lights engulfed the children and brought them into the computer. The computer screen went to the desktop and continued on as if nothing happened.

Somewhere in the Digital World

Skitty opened her eyes waking up in some sort of lush forest. She rubbed my head since she banged it on something. Skitty then heard a voice behind her "Are you okay master?"

Skitty turned around to see a creature she have only seen in technology. A blue and white dog with pointed ears, standing on its hind legs, and a pair of red boxing gloves and a matching sweatband. "Oh my Arceus, you're a Gaomon!"

"Yes. You are my partner."

Skitty was baffled, "Meh-meh-me a di-digi- dig-digi-deh…" she continued this.

"Master? Are you okay?"

Skitty shook her head "I'm fine! But you don't have to call me master, call me Skitty."

"Okay Skitty."

The two hear the voice of Cameron "Skitty!" He comes out from the forest, "Explain this thing." He points to a somewhat big cat-like creature that's red with purple strips.

"That's an Elecmon."

"That's my name!" Says Elecmon "And Cameron, you're my partner!"

Cameron's jaw dropped. He looked at Skitty, who nodded. Then at Gaomon, who just shrugged. And lastly to Elecmon, who was smiling happily. "No, no, no, no, no, no. NO. This can not be happening!"

"Why?" asks Skitty

"This means you've been right for 7 years about digimon!"

"…I still don't see how that's bad."

"But I see one thing that is bad Skitty!" Yells Gaomon as he points to the sky "KUWAGAMON!"

Everyone looks up to see a giant red and green beetle coming strait at them.

"So…" says Elecmon "Run?"

Everyone starts running away. "Skitty! How can you like that digimon?" asks Cameron

"Look, there are good digimon, bad digimon, and confused digimon." She turns to Gaomon "Why is Kuwagamon attacking us?"

"He is most likely under the control of the evil digimon MaloMyotismon. He has been taking over the digital world as long as I can remember!" Gaomon responded.

"Another question. Where are my brother and the others?"

Asks Cameron. Gaomon shrugs. Then suddenly, a hand comes out of a near by tree indicating them to come. "Should we trust it?" Asks Cameron again. The three have already went in so he follows.

"Byron!" yells Skitty and Cameron

"Yup. Hey Skitty, what's this thing?" Byron then points to a creature next to him. It was a light purple, dragon like creature with a white belly, muzzle, feet, hands, and fox like tail with a white tip. Also it has a pair of very tiny wings on its back and a red gem on its forehead.

"That's a Dorumon. D meaning 'digital', OR meaning 'or', U meaning 'unknown', and MON meaning 'monster'. Digital OR Unknown MONster."

"She is correct Byron. You are my partner." Says Dorumon

"Holy crap, Skitty has been right all this time."

"Why is everyone so surprised?" yells Skitty

"What I'm surprised about is HOW THE HECK ARE WE IN A TREE?" yells Cameron

"There are these weak spots in the Digital world" Elecmon begins "We can go in them to hide."

The three hear Scotty's voice out side "I can hear you guys. There is nothing out here so you can come out."

The six come out to see Scotty and another digimon. This one was small and white with a red hoop earing on it's left ear and red claws. It had a gold ring around its neck and a golden trinket hanging from its tail. It had golden markings on its body. "Scotty" Skitty says "Is Kudamon your digimon partner?"

"What?" Scotty looks down at Kudamon "I guess."

"You guess? She is 100% correct Scotty." Kudamon retorts.

The group hears Brick's voice from nearby "Whoa… It's a thing!"

The group goes towards Brick's voice to find him looking at a small, light pink and lavender, humanoid creature with yellow moons on it. Two pairs of large what seems to be ears come out of it's head with two pointing down and two pointing up. The ears have purple tips with light pink stripes. It wears a pink scarf and wen it inter sects near the chest it had a sleeping moon. "Hello Brick! I'm Lunamon, your digimon partner!" It says.

"WOO HOO! Another digidestened!" Skitty yells. Brick and Lunamon turn to face the group. Skitty runs up to Brick and puts her hand up "UP TOP!" Brick hesitates for a moment before high fiving her.

"You never high fived us!" Says Cameron

"Your point?" retorts Skitty

Brick puts his hands behind his back and says "Well Skitty, I uses this means your right about digimon existing."

"Again, not that hard to see! Digimon was, is, and will always will be REAL!"

Suddenly, a odd dinosaur-like creature with dark blue camo skin, an aqua blue armor covering his chest and feet, gray armor on it's hands and head while holding a bazooka leaps out from a nearby bush.

"HOLY CRAP! A DINOSAUR WITH A BAZOOKA! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" screams Cameron. Skitty pulls on the back of his t-shirt collar to prevent him from running away.

Gabe comes out of the same bush "Commandramon, there you are!" He hugs the blue digimon.

"Don't worry Gabe, I would never leave you alone." Says Commandramon

"Gabe!" Georgia comes out of the same bush with a very small, white puppy creature with a golden collar. Georgia puts her hand on her brother's shoulder. "I now have three things to look after. You, Commandramon, and Salamon here."

"Hey." Salamon begins "Cross me off, I'm the one who needs to look after you."

Byron counts in his head "Okay, now with Gabe and Georgia, there are two more of us left."

Then, as if on cue, Felix comes out of a bush with Carter and two creatures are with them.

The one near Felix was like a Doberman but had very thin ears, red markings on the side of its legs, and a silver spiked collar. The one near Carter looked like a mutant armadillo with red markings on its forehead, a dark purple belly, and a long, dragon-like tail with silver spikes. "Thank goodness we found you guys!" starts Felix "You won't believe what me and Carter just-" He sees the digimon near us "…Dang it."

Skitty goes to Carter "What's up?" Carter stays silent. "…What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know" says the armadillo digimon "By the why, I'm Armadillomon. The other one is Dobermon."

Dobermon bows his head and explains further "Carter has been here since he asked 'how will we get home?'"

"What did you answer?" Asks Brick

Dobermon looks at Felix. Felix says, "They answered that they don't know."

"WHAT?" Yell all the digidestened besides Skitty.

Skitty thinks for a moment, and then steps on to a rock to begin her speech, "Guys, no matter how bad this seems, how much you hate digimon, and how much you want to go home, we have to stay here to defeat MaloMyotismon, and, based on past seasons of digimon, if we don't, MaloMyotismon and his controlled digimon might go into the real world. So if we don't come and work together, we're responsible for the death of, not one, but TWO worlds."

Everyone stays silent. A minute later Byron speaks up, "Skitty's right!"

Felix interrupts "Wow, that sounded weird."

"HEY!" Yells Skitty

"Anyway, I don't want to be responsible for the destruction of two worlds. And if you don't either, I say we follow Skitty since she is the most experienced at this. How's with me?" He looks at Skitty "I mean US?"

Gaomon: It's my partner, of course!

Felix: Alright!

Dobermon: If it is what you want.

Carter: …

Armadillomon: I say that's a yes partner!

Dorumon: YAY!

Cameron: Well, nothing else to do

Elecmon: That's the sprit! I think.

Georgia: I wonder if saving the world can go on my college resume

Salamon: All I know is we will be the best!  
Gabe: Yay! Adventure!

Commandramon: If it is what you want then SIR YES SIR!

Scotty: Okay then.

Kudamon: We'll will fight to the end.

Brick: Let's do this (Although I wish I had a better digimon)

Lunamon: I'm with you all the way Brick!

Skitty is delighted "Ok, so first", She turns to Gaomon "Where should we go first?"

"There is a town nearby that is just a three day walk." Answers Gaomon

"Alright" begins Skitty "Lets go!"

Narrator: So, our heroes-to-be start their journey in the digital world. What dangers await them? Why is Carter so silent? Find out next time on Digimon: Digidestenies.


	2. Dokugumon VS Ankylomon!

**A new chapter! Hooray! I do not own digimon. If I did, this would be a real season.**

* * *

(Awesome fiddle intro played by Skitty with a black back round)

Hey!

It really doesn't matter what you try

It's getting even harder to deny

'Cause reality has just said good-bye

Di-di-di-digimon…

It's getting stranger and then

It's getting harder to win

It's getting digital then

It's starts happening all over again

It's getting stranger and then

It's getting harder to win

It's getting digital then

It's starts happening all over again

(Ends on a fiddle low note)

"Come on people! The town is only a day away!" Yells Skitty excitedly. The digidestened have been walking for two days to get to the next town. Carter was still silent and Armadillomon was trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Come on partner," Armadillomon said "Just one word?"

"…"

Armadillomon put his head down. Felix couldn't take it anymore "Gah!" He turns to Carter "What is wrong with you? You were all talk at school but now? SILENCE!"

Georgia tries to stop Felix "Felix, it's not your problem!"

"Yes, it's not just his problem, it's everyone's problem! If one of us is troubled when we encounter a controlled digimon, what will he do?"

The group starts arguing except for Skitty. She is about to jump in but she notices Carter. He's…crying? "Carter, what's wrong?"

Everyone stops to watch Carter. The tears start getting heavier and heavier, until he pushes Skitty and yells "THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT!" He runs off into the forest.

"Carter! Come back!" Brick yells

"I'll get him!" Says Armadillomon as he chases after him.

Byron and Gaomon help Skitty back to her feet. " Are you okay?" Asks Byron

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wonder what that was about?"

"Maybe Felix hit a nerve." Says Scotty

"Excuse me?" Felix says about to beat up Scotty but is being held back by Cameron and Brick

"Felix, You have to learn to calm down" Says Dobermon

"Yeah, anger doesn't solve anything." Says Kudamon on Scotty's shoulder

"Please stop fighting!" Yells Gabe, who seems to be the only voice coming from a human that is making sense.

Felix calms down saying "No promises."

**_MEANWHILE_**

"Carter!" Yells Armadillomon "CARTER! WHERE ARE YOU?" He wanders the digital forest. He starts to hear sound of crying and follows them to Carter who was sitting near a tree with his head between legs.

"What's up partner?" Asks Armadillomon

"Go away." He says

"Come on partner-"

"Stop that! I don't want to be your partner!" Yells Carter lifting his head up, tears still in his eyes.

Armadillomon laid down next to Carter. After a few moments Carter turned to Armadillomon again "I said go away."

"Par- I mean, Carter, I can tell when something is wrong. If you just tell me we can figure it out together. Please?"

Carter sighed. "…The day I came to the Digital World, my sister was coming back from the war." Armadillomon felt the mood of the moment grow darker as Carter continued "It has been four years. I was so pumped for that day. I love my sister, we always watched The Stallions. I went to my first football game with her and she bought me a jersey. Even while she was over seas she mailed me some money so I could buy a new jersey that would fit me for the year until next Christmas." Carter started to cry again. "I just miss her, I want to home, right now…"

Armadillomon put his paw on Carter's back "You know, my little sister, Upamon, was captured by MaloMyotismon."

Carter looked at Armadillomon seeing the worry in the digimon's eyes, "Digimon, have families?"

Armadillomon nodded. "MaloMyotismon and his controlled digimon attacked my village. I got away. I tried to get my sister but I was to late. I thought all hope was lost to get her back." Armadillomon looked up to Carter "But when I you came I knew together, along with your friends, we would save not only every captured and controlled digimon but we would save my sister!"

Carter smiled slightly, He stood up and hugged Armadillomon. "Lets make a deal, I help you defeat MaloMyotismon and get your sister back, and you help me find a way back home so I can see my sister."

"Deal Par- I mean-"

"You can call me partner."

**_BOOM! _**A sound came from the way the other digidestened were.

"What's happening!?" Yelled Carter

"I have a feeling the others are in trouble and MaloMyotismon is behind it. Lets roll!" Said Armadillomon

The two went off to find the others. When they got there, they found them all stuck inside a giant spider web.

"Guys, what happened!" Asked Carter

"Carter! Armadillomon Behind you!" Yelled Elecmon

The two turned around to find a giant spider like digimon. It was black with a skull and cross bones on it's back with a red stinger, a yellow helmet with horns and red mess fur coming out the back of it. It's face was purple. The first two legs were holding down two sections of red fur while the other legs were used for crawling.

"D-do-DOKUGUMON!" Yelled Armadillomon

"I see there's more!" The spider yelled "No matter, I'll deal with you like I dealt with your friends!"

"You will never defeat Carter and Armadillomon!" Yelled Cameron

"Shut it!" Yelled the Dokugumon "You know, your really annoying!"

"Tell me about it." Said Byron

"HEY!"

Carter and Armadillomon started the fight. "Rolling stone!" Armadillomon attacked with a stone rolling towards Dokugumon. Dokugumon hit it to the side as if it was a tiny puppy.

"Sting Operation!" Yelled Dokugumon. A stinger came out and hit Armadillomon making him bang into a tree.

"Carter!" Yelled Skitty "Dokugumon a champion level! Armadillomon is just a rookie!"

"Yeah! It's hopeless!" Yelled Brick

"Now, now, I didn't say that." Retorted Skitty

"One thing I learn." Carter began, fire in his eyes "Nothing is hopeless." Just then, Carter's digivice started glowing from his pocket. "What the-" He took it out and looked on the screen. The crest of hope was on it.

"Carter! I can digivolve now!" Yelled Armadillomon

Carter nodded and held it up to the sky "DIGIVOLVE!"

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…"

I bright light came around Armadillomon as he digivolved. When the light went away a giant dinosaur like creature on all fours was standing there. It was yellow with a violet underbelly. There were black spikes coming out of its back all the way to its tail witch had a spiked ball at the end. Two big yellow horns came out the sides of its head.

"ANKYLOMON!" It yelled

"Oh yeah!" Yelled Carter "Go get him!"

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon swerved to hit Dokugumon. Direct hit! Dokugumon hit a tree and swiftly got up.

"Arachno Batoto!" Ankylomon dodged the attack.

"Megaton press!" Ankylomon body slammed Dokugumon.

"Noooo!" Dokugumon yelled as he dissolved into little pixels. Ankylomon de-digivolved back to Armadillomon.

"Did I…kill it?" Asked Carter

"Sort of" Said Lunamon

"Yeah, you just erased him for a while. He should come back in a digiegg in a digimon baby village somewhere." Said Salamon

"And when he does come back I hope he doesn't get controlled by MaloMyotismon again!" Gabe said

Carter picked up Armadillomon "That was great! Good job!"

"Thanks for helping me digivolve!"

"Guys, if you haven't noticed, we're STUCK IN A GIANT SPIDER WEB!" Yelled Cameron

"Wow, you are annoying!" Dorumon said

"Stop saying that!"

Carter and Armadillomon got there friends out of the giant web and told them what happened.

"Wow, I'm so sorry about your sis." Said Gabe

"You'll see her again, I'm sure of it" said Kudamon

"Thanks guys!" Carter started pushing Skitty "Now come on! We have a town to go to!"

Narrator: And so, Carter and Armadillomon learned to digivolve. What will happen in the town when they arrive? Find out next time on Digimon: Digidestenys!

* * *

**Sorry if it's not that good. But on the bright side, it can only get better!...Right?**


End file.
